Safe and reliable means of removing microorganisms from the surface of produce such as fruits and vegetables is of growing public health concern given the increased growth in their international trade and consumption. Existing methods for removing or reducing microorganisms from food do not adequately control microorganisms that have the potential to cause disease or spoil the produce. Accordingly, there is a large need for new methods and compositions that can greatly reduce the presence of microorganisms on produce.
This invention provides compositions and methods that meet these needs.